About A Girl
by The Nowhere Girl
Summary: Have you ever wished you could meet the Beatles? Well, so did Kay and Sarah, until they were zapped by lightning and sent back into the Beatles home. Now they have to adapt to the strange going-ons there! For those of you who read "I Love the Walrus."
1. Rain

**Hello my fellow Beatlemaniacs! I'm guessing that if you are here, you have read "I Love the Walrus" and are here to check out my new story? No?**

**For the sake of the story, they are all single.**

**Thanks to LilyEyes777 for letting me use her character. I really hope you guys like this! **

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own the captivating Ringo Starr, the amazing George Harrison, the adorable Paul McCartney, or the glorious John Lennon.**

**~Sarah**

**

* * *

**

What was reality?

Kaila was rudely shaken awake by the golden rays that threatened to burn off her eyelids. Her hair screamed of tangles and knots. The muscles that moved complained at every jiggle. The bed whispered of restless nights and the sweet rest she wanted so badly. The haze of color and unformed shapes were hard to grasp on and the sound coming from the outside world threatened to split her head in two. Her drowsiness turned to anger as reality began to fade back in.

Kaila wasn't really a morning person.

Sarah on the other hand was perfectly happy waking up in the morning. As long as she had coffee, mind you. She could drink tea as a substitute. They had tons of the stuff because Kay was addicted to it. Thinking of tea, she reminded herself that they needed to get more. Maybe they would hit that old book store that they hadn't visited yet too. Sarah and Kay both had an admiration for books.

Kay wandered out of her room, hair messy and eyes half-closed. Sarah smiled.

"Good morning sunshine! The Earth says hello!" she said in an all-too-happy voice. Kay just mumbled a good morning and went in the cuboard to look for her tea. Sarah shook her head with a chuckle and walked into the bathroom to brush her hair, still damp from her shower.

Kay looked through the cuboard. Nothing. There was nothing in here except coffee. No. Tea.

NO TEA!

Now she was officially having a freak attack. She ran into the bathroom to see Sarah's cinnamon curls trailing down her back.

"Tea! We're out of tea!" Kay said. Sarah turned around calmly.

"Oh yeah. I was going to tell you that," she said.

"This is an emergency!"

"What? Tea?"

"Yes tea! We have to get some _right now!_"

"I would take a shower first."

"This is no time for hygeine!"

"Tell the store clerk that."

Kay sighed in defeat and gathered up her clothes for her shower.

* * *

There was a storm coming. Kay knew that from the first glance at the sky.

After Kay had showered, Sarah had taken her to a coffee shop which also sold tea. They got their fix there and then continued to go to a record shop and the old bookstore they hadn't gone to. Neither had anything good today. They continued to just walk around and waste time. They wandered into a park and walked up the huge hill.

"When are we gonna go back?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know. When the storm starts," Kay answered.

"Storm? It didn't hear about a storm," Sarah said. Kay's hand gestured up.

"Look at the sky," she said. The gray above was getting angrier by the second. Sarah looked back down and laughed.

"_I can show you that when it starts to rain, everything's the same," _she sang. Kay laughed and the first drop of rain hit.

"_I can show you," _Kay sang. Sarah laughed.

"Of course you pick that song, by the way. Considering it's John's and all," Kay teased.

"Oh shove off! You know you woulda picked a Paul song had you had the chance. Though he's not as sexy as John," Sarah said, sticking out her tounge.

"HE IS SEXIER!" Kay yelled, attracting the attention of a nearby wanderer. They giggled and the rain became heavier and the two girls decided to head back.

"Race you home?" Kay asked.

"Totally," Sarah answered. They both lined up on the hill and got ready.

"One," Kay said.

"Two," Sarah chirped.

"Thr-" Both girls had started to say three when something terrible happened.

Lightning struck.

* * *

Have you ever had a moment where everything seemed to stop? Like, the split-second in a car crash where everything is just floating? Where there is a peace that you know won't last? That was how it felt to Sarah. Lightning struck them both and everything was gone.

_"Am I dead?"_ she wondered.

_"Open your eyes, luv."_

Who was that? The voice sounded eeriely familiar. A sound she had heard before, but never in person.

_"Come on. Open your eyes."_

She tried to breath in, but coughed. Then she licked her lips and tried to pry her eyes open. When she did, the world was a blur of color and lights. She groaned. Now she knew how Kaila felt. The blur began to fade as focus was restored. She saw one of many faces.

"John! She's awake!"

"What about the other one?"

"Paul and Ringo are with her. Why?"

"Two girls appeared out of thin air. We should probably see if they're okay, George."

"Just wondering."

Sarah was starstruck. What was happening? So many times she had wished herself back in the 60's, she never imagined this! She was looking into the faces of John Lennon and George Harrison for crying out loud! They were both dead! How was this possible? How did this ha-

Oh right. She remembered the lightning. But they were probably knocked out and she was probably dreaming. Part of her wished she wasn't though. She had always wanted to meet them, and it would hurt a bit if it was a dream.

"Hello, luv. Do you know who I am? Can you hear me?" John asked.

"Yes, and yes," Sarah answered.

"How did you appear out of thin air like that?" George asked her.

"What do you mean? That's impossible!" she said.

"Lemme help you up," John said. He offered a hand and she took it, being the more dependent of the two. Oh sure, she could be realy hot-headed, but she was usually sweet-tempered. He pulled her up and into his arms.

"You need any more help?" he whispered suggestivley into her ear.

"Get off me! I've been here two minutes and you're already muking passes at me! God! You just know how to annoy people don't you?" she said and pushed him away. John and George looked suprised.

"How many sides do you have? You were all sweet a minute ago but went all Yankee," John said. She threw him a glare. Then gasped.

"Kaila!" she yelled. Then she pushed past Paul and Ringo to see her unconcious friend just waking up.

"Kay? Are you all right?" Sarah asked. Kay took a look at her friend and shook her head.

"No tea!" she said. Sarah laughed. Then she helped her friend up and they turned to the boys.

"First things first, who are you? And why did you appear out of thin air?" Paul asked. Kay almost swooned. What a great thing to wake up to! Paul McCartney...

"I'm Kay and this is Sarah," Kay told them.

"And we got zapped by lightning and appeared here. Randomly. The higher power likes to play tricks on us, you see," Sarah told them. Ringo chuckled.

"Well, do you have a place to stay?" he asked.

"Already going after them Rings?" John teased.

"Really Ringo!"

"Yeah Rin-"

"Oh lay off!"

"HEY!"

The four boys looked at Kay, as she was the one who yelled.

"In answer to your question, no we do not have a place to stay, Ringo," Sarah answered. Paul nodded, staring at the darker-haired girl with those green eyes.

"Right, then you'll stay here?" Paul asked.

"CONFERENCE!" Sarah yelled, running over to a corner with Kay.

"Should we? I know you just want to shag John," Kay said.

"Please girl, I know who you wanna get too," Sarah said.

"Seriously. Should we?" Kay asked. Sarah shrugged.

"Why not? This might be the only chance we get," Sarah said. They turned back over to the boys.

"Sure!" Kay chirped.

"I'M SHARING A BED WITH THIS ONE!" John yelled, pointing to Sarah.

"Scuse me? I'm perfectley fine with the couch, or the floor," Sarah answered.

"Oh reaaay? Well I heard you want to shag me so..." John trailed.

"You guys heard that conversation?" Sarah asked, horrified.

"No. But you just confirmed it," John said. Sarah facepalmed and grabbed the nearest pillow.

"I DECLARE PILLOW WAR!" Sarah screamed and started beating John with the pillow. Kay rolled her eyes. When she turned around, she came face-to-face with Paul.

"So, do you have a favorite?" he asked. Kay gulped.

"Yeah. But I'm not telling!" she said, sticking out her tounge. Paul chuckled. They all looked on to the scene of John tickling Sarah while she weakly hit him with the pillow and all four of the Beatles already knew these girls were going to be a handful.

* * *

**Whadda you think guys? Did I do better? I'm sorry about I Love the Walrus by the way. **

**Anyway, tell me what you think in an, oh I don't know, REVIEW!**

**~Sarah**


	2. Day Trippers

**Hello again! How do you do?**

**Adding in beatlemaniacnumerouno here.**

**Well, now that I'm done being polite, I'll just get on with it.**

**(Oh! And to funkymonkey121, yes, I did get the title from Nirvana's "About A Girl." I LOVE Nirvana. :D)**

**~Sarah**

**

* * *

**

"So, why are you wearing pants like that, not that I'm complaining. Doesn't leave a lot to the imagination, if you know what I mean." John Lennon's voice drifted lazily from his living room into the kitchen where Sarah was making tea. The other three Beatles chuckled, she could hear and she could almost see Kay blushing.

They had gone out that fateful morning in skinny jeans. Sarah was wearing her faded blue ones while Kay had picked her white ones. Sarah had chosen a blue-and-purple blouse that seemed like it was made for her figure while Kay was wearing a black shirt with a white tree on it. The tree had red, blue, orange, and green leaves on it. There clothing style was strange to these boys, but they had no clue about future styles.

"Future clothes," Sarah explained, walking into the room with a tray full of teacups, sugar, and milk. Kay practically mauled her for a cup.

"Future? You didn't say anything about that?" George said.

"Yeah. What do you mean future?" Ringo said, teaming up with George.

"If we knew more, we would tell you. This is what happened: We were on a hill in the rain. We were about to race home. Lightning struck, and now we're here. That's all we know," Kay explained, taking time from her precious tea.

The boys just started at the girls like they were crazy.

"Lemme get this straight, you birds are from what year?" Paul asked.

"2011," Sarah answered brightly, handing him his tea. John almost did a spit-take.

"Holy hell! 2011? How?" John almost screamed.

"Shh! You want the whole neighborhood to know? And we don't know!" Sarah hissed. Then gasped.

"Wasn't Lyssa coming today?" Sarah asked.

"Oh no! I think she was!" Kay replied.

"Lyssa?" Ringo asked.

"Our friend. She was coming over to our apartment today!" Kay answered.

"Crap! What if she calls the police or something?" Sarah yelled.

"She might actually do that!"

"Will you two just calm down and not worry about it? There is nothing you can do!" George said in one of his rare outbursts. Everyone stared at George in disbelief. The two girls glanced at each other and then back at George.

"AWW!" they screamed and jumped at George.

"AHH!" George yelled. The other three laughed.

"Wow Georgie, they are going after you these days. It used to be Paul didn't it?" John teased. The two girls were practically squeezing the life out of him.

When they finally did finish, they giggled at George rubbing his sides.

"Don't complain now Georgie," Ringo scolded.

"Yeah! Paul was hoping that dark-haired bird would hug him!" John yelled.

"Hey! Watch your mouth, Lennon!" Paul snapped.

"They coulda killed me ya know!" George gasped.

The smile slipped from Kay's face as she realized what he'd just said. The same word echoed in her head.

_Killed._

_

* * *

_

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Forget it guys, I'm breaking in," Lyssa muttered under her breath. She pulled out the key that she had to their apartment and opened it up. She walked into the dark, empty room and looked around for signs of life. There was nothing in this freakin' room and Lyssa was getting annoyed. Were they playing tricks on her?

Then she saw it. A ray of light was falling on it from the slightly-open curtains covering the windows. She walked over to it in wonder and disgust. She wondered why those two even owned anything like it.

For there, sitting directly in the middle of the room, was an old brown shoe.

The thing was so old and ugly, and where was it's twin? She looked around it and saw a little note right by it. She picked it up and read it.

_Dear Lyssa,_

_We know that you probably think this shoe is old and ugly (which it is), but you must pick it up. If you do, you get a Sarah-cookie and you get to go on an adventure...um...yeah_

_Love,_

_Sarah and Kay_

Now Lyssa knew this was a trick. They were going to wait for her to pick it up and then snatch a picture of her.

On the other hand, she could always delete it and keep the note. It was good for one Sarah-cookie! And EVERYONE knew she was beast at baking. So with a sigh she shoved the note in her pocket.

"YOU WIN!" she shouted and picked up the shoe.

Everything went black.

* * *

"Your hair is so pretty."

"Quit touching my hair John!"

Kay snickered as she watched the unfolding argument. Poor Sarah was being annoyed by John. Kay also was a little confused because she had never seen Sarah act like this before. It didn't matter, it was still enjoyable. Paul plopped down on the couch next to her.

"Should we stop them?" he asked Kay.

"Nope! You won't be able to stop Sarah. Only Lyssa and I have that privilege," Kay told him, noticing that his arm was around the top of the couch cushion.

"Ah," Paul said, watching the fight unfold.

"PANTS ARE NOT MADE TO BE TAKEN OFF! SO QUIT TRYING TO TAKE OFF MINE!"

"Pants are, in fact, made to be taken off. And your goal is to shag me, so what does it matter?"

"HIISSS!" Sarah tackled him and they started to roll around on the floor. Everyone started laughing at them and continued to watch them. Eventually, Sarah had pinned John down.

"This position only suggests more, you know," John said. Both were panting from rolling around and their hair was messy.

"Oh, shut it John!" she said, annoyance clear in her voice.

"And plus, I can flip you over any minute," John said.

"You wouldn't dare," she hissed.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" he asked and pushed himself up. In one movement, he had swept her off her feet.

"Put. Me. Down. Now." she demanded.

"Let the poor girl go John," Ringo laughed.

"Yeah! What he said!" she pouted.

Paul and Kay chuckled. John finally put Sarah down and kissed her forehead.

"That'll do," he smirked and walked into his room, shuting the door. Sarah stood there, blushing and with her mouth wide open. And then, well, things got stranger.

Lyssa appeared out of nowhere.

* * *

"Another one?" Ringo said.

"Wha-wha-where am I?" Lyssa asked.

"Lyssa?" Kay asked, standing up from the couch.

"Kay? Sarah? Wha?" Lyssa was panicking now.

"Is there another one?" John asked, coming out of his room.

"Ello miss. Can you hear me?" George asked, waving his hand in front of her face. Lyssa took one look at him and fainted. There was a moment of silence.

"Aw, now look what you've done!" John yelled.

"You've stunned her with your looks!" Paul joined in.

"It was too much eyebrow at once!" Ringo teased.

"Oh, shove off!" George retaliated.

While the boys were arguing, Kay and Sarah tried to rouse Lyssa. But it was no use. She would be out cold for a little while. The girls turned back to face the boys.

"No luck," Sarah said. There was another silent moment.

"Should we figure out rooms?" Paul asked.

"Sure. Your pick," Kay told them. The boys huddled up to discuss the room plans. When they turned back around, John sent Sarah an evil grin that immediatley sent her heart spiraling downwards.

"Sarah, you are rooming with John," Paul informed her.

_"Oh brother," _she thought.

"Kay, you will room with me," Paul told her.

Kay inwardly screamed.

"And, Lyssa? Was that her name? Okay, well, she's rooming with George," Paul said.

Lyssa stirred.

...

_**A few hours later.**_

...

"Your lip is bleeding."

John Lennon's thumb wiped over Sarah's bottom lip before she could stop him. She slapped his hand and covered her mouth.

"Dude! Really?" she hissed. He just chuckled.

"You have my blood on your hand now! You know this, right?"

"Yup. Hey...where are Paul and Kay?"

"In his room figuring out sleeping arrangements. Why?"

"They've been gone an awful long time."

"Well, if I know Kay, she's probably just now realizing that we are in a different time period and is freaking out.

(Meanwhile, Life in Paul's room!)

"WAIT A MINUTE! 1964?"

"You've been here a while, why didn't you freak out then?" Paul asked Kay, panicked.

"IT TOOK A LONG TIME TO GRASP IT! Aww man! What am I...how am I...AHH!" Kay was officially having a freak attack.

"Calm down. Calm down," Paul said gently, taking the girl into his arms and stroking her hair.

"It'll be okay. You'll see," he told her reassuringly.

"Thanks Paul," she said.

The two walked out of the bedroom to see Sarah with a beautiful smile painted on her lips. Though, it looked like she had a cut on her lip.

"Uh. Where's John?" Paul asked.

"In the bathroom," Sarah answered happily.

"Doing what?" Kay asked, afraid at her strange happiness. She giggled.

"Washing off his bite-mark," she answered in a sing-song voice.

"Why did you bite him?" Paul asked slowly. John walked out of the bathroom and stared down Sarah.

"We were talking. In the midst of words, I said 'Bite me.' So she did. She's feisty, that one," John answered. He took Sarah into his arms.

"Where have you been all my life?" he asked her.

"Hiding from you," she answered simply and removed his arms to go look for Lyssa. But inwardly, she was jumping with joy.

* * *

**How was it guys? As usual, R & R!**

**~Sarah**


	3. She Loves You

**Hellooo... I'm baack... :P**

**Chapter three yall! Yee-haw!**

**~Sarah**

**

* * *

**

Kay and Sarah's eyes widened at the sight in front of them. Beautiful. Sarah, being the more attracted of the two, carefully ran her fingers over the ebony and ivory keys. B-E-A-utiful. Sarah turned to Paul.

"Can I play it?" she asked. Paul was about to say yes when John stepped in.

"Of course you can! For a small fee, of course." Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"And what would that be?" she asked.

"Your virginity," he answered simply.

"There they go again," Paul sighed with a small chuckle. They had been at each other for the past few hours now. Kay shook her head and yawned.

"What time is it?" she asked sleepily.

"Only 7:30, but if you are really tired..." Paul trailed.

"Naw, I'm fine. Just wondering." Sarah stopped her fighting for long enough to shout "I'm hungry!"

Unfortunatley, she wasn't paying attention and when she turned back to John he kissed her smack on the lips. She stood there in shock for a moment and this gave John an oppurtunity to take her out of the room.

Kay chuckled darkly, planning the deaths for John if he made love to her innocent Sarah. Paul looked at the door. Poor girl was caught in John's grasp for a while. He shook his head, saying he'd go save her later. In the meantime, he would follow John's example. But modify it a bit.

"Do you have a boy in the future?" Paul asked Kay. Kay's eyes widened in surprise.

"No. Why do you ask, Mr. McCartney?" Kay said, sensing what was about to happen.

"Oh. Didn't want you to get mad if I did this," he said, pulling her close to him. She looked up at him, a warm arm circled her and his free hand stroked her face.

"Or this," he whispered, leaning down to touch his lips to hers. they were still kissing when Ringo rushed in.

"Hey! I just saw John and- am I interrupting something?" he asked, looking at them with his striking blue eyes.

"Yeah kinda," Paul answered, sort of annoyed. Kay laughed and they heard a scream.

* * *

(Meanwhile, back in John's room...)

"John! Let me out of here!"

"No no! You naughty girl!"

"Please?"

"You'll have to bribe me."

"With what, my bra? Let me out of here, or I'll scream."

John had Sarah trapped in his room. And he had trapped her in his closet. While she heard the joking in his voice, she also knew what happened when John got girls in his room. And she was SOOOO not ready for that. Yet.

But then she remembered what he had gone through. All of the stuff going on in his head. Everything that had happened to him. All of it made him like this. He was a joker. But this poor, sad boy was still trapped inside.

"John, let me out," she said quietly. John sensed the change in atmosphere and let her out. She sat on his bed and motioned for him to come sit next to her. They sat in silence for a little while.

"How much did it hurt you John? When your mother died?" Sarah asked. John furrowed his brow.

"A lot. I had just gotten to know her, ya know? It was like, I didn't have anyone left in me whole life," he said quietly. She sighed.

"You know, I can see you've closed the lid. You don't like to let people in. But a good cry every once in a while doesn't make you a baby. Doesn't make you any less manlier. I'm sure Julia is happy at how far you've come John. Just like Mary is about Paul. I'm sure of it," she told him. He looked at her, sadness showing on his face.

"I know she is. But it's still so sad. Because I feel like she left. I feel like she left me alone. And everyone always leaves me in the end. Everyone always goes away. Am I not good enough?" John said quickly in a low voice, rising as he got closer to the end. Sarah took his face gently in hers.

"Never think that," she told him and kissed him gently. Tears dropped from his face on to hers. She pulled away and wiped them away. Then he laid down, his head in her lap and slept. She sat ther, his guardian and stroked his hair. Protecting him in his land of dreams.

* * *

"So, McCartney, eh?"

Kay turned around to face George, who was looking at her with a smirk on his face.

"Mm-hm. Paul is one good kisser."

"I'm what now?" Paul asked stepping into the room. Kay blushed

"Apparently, you are a master kisser. According to Ms. Kay over here," George answered. Paul turned to her with a grin.

"Oh am I?" he asked.

"Yes. And we never finished what we started..." Kay said reluctantly with a sigh.

"You mean this madame?" Paul said, colliding his lips with hers. They did this for a while and George shook his head, muttering about star-crossed lovers. He walked into his room, which had a very awake-looking Lyssa.

"Hey guys! Quit making out! She's awake!" George yelled. Three people rushed into the room. The only two missing were John and Sarah.

"I swear, if he's shagging her, I'm gonna pull him off of her and throw him outta window!" Kay muttered angrily. You see, Sarah didn't really stand up for herself a lot. And over the years, Kay has become very protective of her friend. Lyssa protects her too. She gets hurt too easily. That's why she's so surprised that Sarah acts so different around John.

_"John just brings out that side in her," _she guessed. She walked into the room to see the two sleeping. John was curled up, head on Sarah's lap and her head was hanging limply. Kay smiled and walked out of the room.

"They're sleeping," she said softly. The other three smiled as Lyssa opened her eyes to George.

Suddenly, she flung herslef at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Georgie!" she said.

"Lyssa!" Kay said. Both girls looked at each other and screamed, dancing in a little circle.

* * *

John woke up and saw Sarah sleeping peacefully above him. He smiled gently and kissed her.

"Love you too," she said, opening her eyes sleepily.

Even though it was only 8:30 and they hadn't eaten dinner, they both went under the covers and slept.

* * *

**There you go! R and R, but not meanly please!**

**:)**

**~Sarah**


	4. Good Morning, Good Morning

**Alrighty then! Updating again for you all!**

**~Sarah**

**

* * *

**

Lyssa only knew one thing about last night, George has the comfiest bed in the world!

He slept on the floor while she slept on his bed.

_"Like a true gentleman!" _she swooned.

Meanwhile, Kay and Paul had decided that Kay would sleep on the bed. Paul took the couch, thus making George sleep on the floor. And Ringo snored extra loud that night.

Sarah was the first to rise. Then she noticed the time and fell back asleep.

Kay was the one who actually got out of bed. And when Kay did rise, she decided to see what the girls had in their purses. She went through her own first and found nothing of interest to her at that moment. She went through Sarah's and found her I-Touch and charger.

"Score!" she said. Sarah wouldn't mind as long as she had a charger. She turned it on and pushed the play button for the music.

"Everlong" by Foo Fighters came on. Kay almost chuckled to herself. Sarah listened to music WAY heavier than her own tastes. Personally, she was more of a fan of older music, whereas Sarah would listen to modern stuff, such as My Chemical Romance, Nirvana, and Foo Fighters. Stuff like that.

She listened to the i-pod for a long time. As she did, her mind wandered. She wondered how Lys got here. Not that she wasn't happy about it, it was just that she and Sarah had gotten here by lightning. They never asked Lys how she got here.

As she pondered the solutions to this problem, there was a sharp knock at the door. She opened it up to see Mr. Brian Epstein.

* * *

_"Damn, what happened last night? Musta been dreamin," _Sarah thought, waking up. She rubbed her eyes and popped about fifteen things back into place.

"Why, ello luv."

Sarah turned in horror at the voice. She locked eyes with a man on the other side of the bed, brown eyes alight with mischeif and brown curls everywhere.

"EIII!" Sarah screamed and jumped up. This effectively caused her to fall off the bed.

"Well I didn't think I was THAT scary in the mornings," John said. Sarah rubbed the forming lump on hert head and sat on her knees to peek over the edge of the bed.

"What did we DO last night?" she asked.

"Well, you got your life-long dream of shagging me out of the way."

"Wha-wha-WHAT!"

"I'm messing with you. We passed out at eightish. I kissed you against your will and you gave me this little speech 'bout life. Then, I think we mighta kissed again or said I love you or somethin. I can't remember anything when I'm half asleep." John shrugged and scratched his head. Sarah pulled herself up further to face him.

"Yeah, I just say stuff and do stuff when I'm sleeping. One time I told Kay I hated her and tried to take her out to tango. She knows how to handle me in those situations though. Lys gets SO freaked out!" Sarah said with a chuckle. John nodded and they heard a knock at the door. John froze.

"Shit," he mumbled under his breath. He then threw off his shirt.

"HEY! Tell me before you're changing. I'm SO not ready for that," Sarah said, looking the other way and covering her eyes. Sarah heard John laugh.

"Alright. I'm done," he said. She turned to look at him, all dressed up in a suit.

"Well, you certainly clean up good."

"Quit messin about. Take a shirt and pants, if they fit. Or just go steal a pair of Ringo's. Don't want Mr. Epstein to see you indecent, do we?" He ran out of the room and closed it behind him.

Sarah rummaged through his drawer as she thought to herself.

_"Mr. Brian Epstein. In real life. Hey, I wonder if we could possibly save him..." _Then an idea struck Sarah. What if they could save John, George, and Brian from their deaths? She pulled out a white button-up shirt.

_"I guess this'll have to do," _she thought to herself, pulling it out. She pulled out a pair of shorts, but they were pretty much like pants on her. She threw them on and took the belt off of her skinny jeans to support them.

When she walked out of the room, Mr. Epstein was waiting for her with an annoyed look on his face.

"Is she yours John?" he said angrliy. John shot her a grin and moved toward her.

"NOO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" She said, backing away from him.

"But I was-" John started.

"Let me say it in Spanish for you: NO," she said, pulling out a pillow for protection. Kay smacked John in the back of his head with a newspaper.

"Back off, you git!" she said, waving the newspaper threatingly.

"What's going on here?" Ringo yawned, walking out in his pajamas.

"HE'S THREATNING ME! SAVE ME BRAVE SIR KNIGHT!" Sarah screamed as she hid under the table.

"AS YOU WISH, MY DAMSEL IN DISTRESS!" he yelled back, pulling out a lighter as a weapon.

"Now now, playing with fire is forbidden," John scolded like a mother.

"Not when your threatin that girl over there, with your perverted ways," Ringo countered. These two bickered for a while and Sarah made her escape to Kay.

"SHUT UP!" Paul yelled, then he walked back into his bedroom. All the noises stopped.

"Well, that pretty much explained you aren't theirs," Brian said.

"Oh shit! Sorry dude, forgot you were there!" Kay said.

"You gonna tell Bri?" Ringo asked them. Sarah grimaced.

"Should we? You have your i-pod in your purse," Kay said.

"Oh! You're rig-WAIT! HOW DID YOU KNOW?"

"I didn't go through it or anything."

"Whatever, I'm just gonna go get it." Sarah went to retrive the item.

"Now Brian, don't get freaked out, okay? What we're trusting you with is one of our greatest secrets," Kay told him. He looked at her suspiciously. Sarah walked back in.

"Ah, here it is. Now Brian, we're from the future," Kay told him. He laughed.

"Did one of the boys put you up to this? Because-"

"She's not kidding Brian," John said. Sarah handed him an earphone.

"Put it in your ear, and I'm gonna play _Please Please Me_, Kay?"

"What?" Kay asked.

"Oh nothing, I was saying Kay as in the shorter version of OK," Sarah explained.

"Oh, OK," Kay said happily.

After they had played it and explained how they got there, they all sat at the table talking. And with Sarah baking banana-bread, all seemed right with the world. Brian became more comfortable with the girls, considering they already knew he was gay, and laughed when he asked if it bothered them.

"Dude, we have tons of gay friends in 2011," Kay told him.

"Yeah. Most people are open about it then," Sarah added.

So he felt himself opening up to them and becoming more relaxed. Plus, they could help control the boys. It seems they already knew how to. And so, the world around him was calm. Everything was okay.

Well, at least until Lys woke up.

* * *

**Well now what's Lys gonna do? I guess you'll just have to find out...**

**Review, and you get some of Sarah's banana bread! :)**

**~Sarah**


	5. Love Me Do

**OKAY! OKAY! I'll update!**

**Disclaimer: You make me die a little inside...**

**~Sarah**

**

* * *

**

One person, no one GIRL can only handle so much at one time. 'Specially if she's Lys.

But Lys, you see, when she's used to something, NEVER. FREAKS. OUT.

So, the next morning, when she rolled off her (or George's rather) bed, and smack into George, well, who was to blame her when she screamed in her sleep, startling George. Of course, when she opened her eyes, she was perfectly fine.

"Hello George!" she said happily. He raised one eyebrow.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Perfectly fine!" she answered, walking out of the room.

When she walked out, Sarah and Kay calmly drank their tea while John, Ringo, Paul, and Brian stared at her.

"Hello boys," she said, waltzing by to get some of the freshly-baked banana bread.

"Um, did you just scream?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, why?" she said, mouth full of bread.

"Well, why'd ya scream, darlin?" Paul asked. She shrugged.

"I fell off the bed into George," she said. Paul nodded, one eyebrow still raised.

"Lys, this is Brian Epstein!" Kay explained.

"Brian! Hello!" she said, shaking his hand.

"Hello, Lys? Is that you name?" he asked.

"It's actually Alyssa, but Lyssa or Lys is goo too!" she explained. He nodded.

"Well, I'm afraid I have to leave. I was only hear to tell you boys you have the day off because the recorder had a shortage. Goodbye girls," he said, standing up to leave.

"Bye Bri!" all three yelled in unison.

George walked into the room as Brian left.

"Who was that?" he asked as Sarah handed him a plate of banana bread.

"Eppy. Who else?" Ringo said. George shrugged. They all sat in silence.

"Wanna play something fun?" John asked.

* * *

"Dare," Sarah said to Ringo's challenge. Ringo made a thinking face as he thought up her challenge. Truth or Dare had been John's idea, and they all agreed on the rules, the lowest clothing count you could go to was underwear for boys, underwear and bras for girls, no retaliation, nothing that involved the girls losing their virginity or being touched in bad areas.

"I dare you to sit on John's lap for three turns!" he said evilly.

"Aww!" she said. John patted his lap.

"Come on then," he said. She sighed and plopped down on his lap.

"Umm, Lys. Truth or Dare?" she asked.

"Truth," she said.

"Oi. Wimp. Uh, who are you most attracted to in this room, right now?" Sarah asked. Lys blushed.

"George," she mumbled. George looked at her and blushed as well.

"Paul. Truth or Dare?" she said.

"Dare," he replied.

"Okay. I dare you to go into the shower, with your clothes on, get yourself all nice and wet, and then throw your shirt out of the window," Lys told him. He grumbled something, but did as he was told. He threw it outside, then shut the window and curtains quickly.

"I hit a cop!" he said. Everyone laughed.

"Good job Paul," John said.

"Ugh, now I'm all wet!" he said.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" all three girls yelled in unison and burst out laughing. The boys looked on confused, but shook their heads. Sarah removed herself from John's lap with a sigh of relief.

"John. Turth or Dare?"

"Dare. Of course," John answered.

"I dare you to sing _Please Please Me_ to Sarah," Paul said.

"Aw, come on! He's gonna enjoy this!" Sarah said, yelling at the celing.

He started singing, doing anything to get Sarah's attention, including: touching her face, stroking her hair, picking her up, ect.

The poor girl was so mad at Paul by the end, she tackled him.

"I. HATE. YOU. JAMES." she said murderously, while everyone laughed.

"I have a dare for all three of you," John said. The girls looked at eachother.

"What?" Lys said.

"I dare all three of you to come to Miami with us," John said.

* * *

A few days later, the girls (dressed in the latest sixties fashion) boarded the plane with the Beatles. They were screamed at and booed, but they didn't care.

George, Lys and Ringo fell asleep as soon as they sat down. Paul and Kay, however, were chatting.

"So, who is you your favorite kisser of all time?" Paul asked.

"You," Kay answered without a moment's hesitation. He smiled and leaned in.

"Thought you might say that," he breathed, pressing his lips against hers.

_"Oh, Mama Mia! This boy must have had a LOT of practice or something,"_ Kay thought to herself, enjoying the moment. A flight attendent spilled water all over them then.

"Whoops! I'm so sorry!" she says in a faux-apology voice.

"It's fine," Kay grumbles, snatching up napkins and cleaning them up.

"Can you leave?" Paul asks the flight attendent. Her smile slips.

"Sure," she says. She walks out of the room with one backwards glance.

"WHY do they think they own me? I'll kiss who I please!" Paul muttered. Kay turned his face to hers and kissed him for the sake of her sanity. They broke apart, gasping for breath.

"Now THAT'S what I call a kiss!" Paul said.

On the other side of the plane, Sarah and John sat together. Sarah was writing in her notebook. Suddenly, someon snatched it from her grip.

"Hey!" she said. John was now reading the poem she had written.

_Quietly, stalking the light of dawn_

_She rolls through the cloud of confusion_

_Waiting to be rescued._

_But, alas, there is no transfusion._

_The shivering foundation,_

_As she, the night and day_

_Says she'll come back_

_Another way._

_Well, with each time being new,_

_I have given up looking for her._

_Will she ever come back,_

_Well, I'm not sure._

_It's up to you._

John stared at the poem.

"What's it about?" he asked seriously.

"Sanity," she said. John looked at her.

"That's really deep," he said gently, leaning into her.

"I have my moments," she said with a shiver.

"Cold?" he whispered, only inches away from her lips.

"Yes," she breathed back.

"I can warm you up," he said, gently touching his lips against hers.

In the back of the plane, Lys has awoken to find herself leaning against a sleeping George who was, at some point, stroking her hair. Hence his hand in her hair. She breathed in and out, willing herself to fall back asleep and enjoy the flight.

* * *

**There! TWO in one day! I hope you all are happy!**

**Review. Please?**

**~Sarah**


	6. Yer Blues

**This chapter's a little sad, but it gets better at the end. I PROMISE! (The songs are Hallelujah by Kate Voegle and Strawberry Swing by Coldplay)**

**Disclaimer: GAH! WHY DO YOU EXIST?**

**~Sarah**

* * *

_"Well, maybe there is a God above but,_

_All I've ever learned from love,_

_Is how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya, oh._

_And it's not a cry you hear at night,_

_It's not somebody who's seen the light._

_It's a cold and it's a broken Halleujah."_

George had often woke up to people singing, but none so like this. It was a sad song, but so beautiful. He crept out of the room quietly to see Lys puzzling over the piano, trying to figure out the notes. Kay and Sarah were watching her with looks of amusment.

"Here, lemme help," Sarah said. Kay was way too busy... drinking her tea...

Sarah placed her under-sized hands on the keys and began to play the song perfectly.

"You wanna sing it with Lys? You sound beautiful!"

"You sing so much better than me, Sarah," Lys said.

"Please girl, don't go there with me. I suck and I know it," Sarah replied.

"YOU DON'T SUCK SARAH! GET OVER IT! *slurp*," Kay yelled, slurping her tea.

"Well, I ain't singin unless you make me," Sarah said, folding her arms over her chest.

"No one else is up, Sarah. Just sing. Please? Then I'll sing again, I promise," Lys pleaded. Sarah caved.

_"Now the sky,_

_Could be blue,_

_I don't mind._

_Without you,_

_It's a waste of time._

_Could be blue,_

_Could be gray,_

_Without you,_

_I'm just miles away."_

"Alright yall, I'm NOT singing anymore!" Sarah said, folding her arms.

Paul awoke to this. He wondered what the fuss was and crept along the wall until he reached George.

"What are you doing?" he whispered. George jumped and turned around.

"Listening to them," he said quietly. Paul nodded silently and they continued to watch.

"Well, what they don't know won't hurt them," Sarah declared, picking up George's guitar. He felt a stab of anger go through him. That was _his _guitar, not a toy! Paul felt the same way about seeing Kay touch his bass. No matter how attracted he was to her, he would NOT stand for this!

"Just play the drums softly," Kay told Lys. Lys sighed and took her place behind the drums. Both the boys knew that Ringo wouldn't be happy with this either.

"You're both sure none of them are up? They'll be super mad if they find out," Lys said. Kay shrugged.

"It's not like we're breaking the instruments," she said. Lys sighed. Sarah smiled and played the opening to "Two of Us" on the guitar. Kay kicked in with the bass and Lys added in the drums at the perfect time.

Then, Kay and Sarah started singing in perfect harmony, Kay singing the higher part. Both boys waatched in awe as they sang the song neither had heard before.

John awoke to singing. Definatley not Paul because the voices were feminine. But, it had to be one of the boys, because he heard instruments. Unless...

He jumped out of the room and ran out to see the girls playing and singing.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" he yelled.

"Busted!" Lys sang in an I-told-you-so voice. Sarah and Kay looked at each other, and then at John.

"Yeah, what IS going on?" Paul said, walking out from behind the wall.

"Who said you could play our instruments?" George growled, walking out behind Paul.

"We-we just-" Sarah started.

"Don't "we just" me! I'm sick and tired of your kind of people thinking you can do whatever you want! SICK OF IT!" John yelled, waking Ringo. He walked out to see Lys on his drums.

"What the bloody hell?" he yelled. Lys shrunk back.

"We weren't harming them in any way!" Kay argued.

"You don't understand, do you? It's not that, it's that you fans think you can do whatever you want. We aren't property, we have feelings and thoughts too! And we don't want you people touching what isn't yours!" Paul said.

"Oh, like that has stopped you before!" Sarah yelled. They were pissing her off. Majorly.

"You just don't understand, do you, girl? Music is the only thing I've got! You mighta had a nice childhood, but the rest of us don't! Not everyone's life was a walk in the park! I've had enough of your crap, you tease!" John yelled, pushing Sarah back so she hit the wall. Sarah sunk to the floor for a moment.

"Oh my God, John! You REALLY shouldn't have done that!" Lys said, hiding in the corner from Sarah.

"John, what have you done?" Kay said, horrified.

"Why? She can't do anything to me," he said, shrugging. Sarah's head snapped up, bangs covering one eye. Immediatley, she was up on her feet and on her way towards him. She grabbed him by the collar and yanked him forward. Ringo tried to grab her arm, but she slapped his hands away.

"My life was nothing fucking close to happy. You better learn to get your facts straight before you go talking about me. You know nothing about my childhood and you know nothing about theirs." She guestured to Kay and Lys. "Don't you EVER go talking about me like you know me!" She yelled, letting go of his collar. She wiped her eyes.

"Oh, is the little baby gonna cry now?" Paul said stupidly. In one movement, Sarah whirled around and slapped him. Then she ran out of the house, on to the beaches of Miami.

Paul was crouched on the floor, holding the cheek that she slapped. John was staring out in the distance, still surprised by what he had seen.

Quietly, Ringo stood up and ran out after the girl. Lys stood rooted to the spot and Kay helped Paul up.

"Move your hand," she ordered. He did so and she looked at his cheek and felt it.

"You're good. No brusing. You're lucky. She didn't go that hard on you," Kay said.

"Whadda mean, didn't go hard on me?" Paul said in disbelief.

"Oh, she used to get madder before. Used to hit harder too. She still can, but she held back," Kay said. Paul looked surprised. He couldn't believe that she held back on him.

Eventually, Sarah came back, Ringo walking right behind her. She cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry I snapped. I'm sorry I hit you, Paul. And I'm sorry I suggested we play your instruments. It wasn't my decision to make. I'm sorry for everything, I just-" she couldn't finish. She tried to stifle a cry, but it came off sounding choked. Paul got up and hugged her gently.

"It's okay. I was out of line," he whispered gently. He stepped away and sat down next to Kay, lacing his fingers through hers. John got up, and in a rare moment of emotion, took her face in his hands.

"Don't scare me like that ever again," he whispered to her, worry covering his face.

"I won't," she said, light-headed from lack of breath.

George watched on in silence, his arm around Lys as he comforted the poor girl.

And with that, the three girls passed out suddenly.

* * *

**Oh noes! What's gonna happen next? I know!**

**R & R! :)**

**~Sarah**


	7. Long, Long, Long

**I DUNNO WHAT TA SAY!**

**Actually, I do. We will all find out a lot of secrets here... so pinky-promise you won't tell! It's very intense! :P**

**~Sarah**

* * *

Kay was floating. She knew that much. She opened her eyes to see the beauty around her. Greens, blues, aquamarines and purples swirled around like they did from Lys's paintbrush. The calm that surrounded her was relaxing. She saw Lys looking around in silent awe. Where were they? Both of them looked over to their sleeping friend.

"Sarah!" Lys exclaimed and went over to the sleeping girl. They crawled over, shaking her to wake her up.

"She will not wake."

Kay and Lys turned at the voice behind them. They faced a short, large, bald man. He had a goatee and a friendly face. He was dressed in an all-white suit and shoes.

"Who are you? And what do you mean she won't wake?" Kay snapped.

"I'm Kurt. And I mean she won't wake up. She isn't meant to wake up here. Right now, she is in spiritual warfare. You are aware of her past, correct?" he asked. Kay and Lys looked at each other. They weren't exactly surre of what to think yet.

"Yeah," Lys said, eyeing him sucpiciosly. Kurt smiled, his tan skin crinkling around his warm brown eyes.

"You don't need to be distrustful around me. I mean you no harm," he said, spreading out his arms. Lys seemed to melt a little, while Kay held her glare.

"Well, why should we trust you? Who ARE you anyway?" Kay said coldly.

"I told you, I'm Kurt. And I'm here to tell you your mission," he said, his eyes staring seriously into theirs.

"Mission?" Lys asked.

"Yes. You have a duty to perform, and if you don't do exactly what I do, you could lose one of your best friends."

* * *

_"It's been a day since they were asleep," _Ringo thought to himself. He looked at the three sleeping girls, all laid out on the floor right next to each other. Paul was worrying his arse off and John was locked in his room, while George was just walking around outside, fully in disguise. This left him to look after the girls, seeing if they were all right.

"AHHHHH!"

He heard a shriek and immediatley went to the screaming girl. She wasn't awake, but it was scary how loud and bloodcurdling her scream was. A scream of pure terror.

"Sarah?" he whispered.

* * *

_I...I_

_Where am I? _

_Where's Lys and Kay, and John, Paul, George, and Ringo? Where am I?_

The sound of heavy footsteps sounded near. Suddenly, Sarah was under a blanket, no more than eight years old. She cowered under the blanket, scared of what she knew was coming next.

_"If I don't move, he won't see me," _she quietly told herself. The footsteps grew nearer and the sound of heavy breathing could be heard. Sarah felt a few tears dribble down her face.

"damn...BITCH!" her father yelled, throwing off her blanket. Sarah screamed and jumped off of the bed. She tried to run, getting to the door. Her father caught her by the end of her shirt and threw her back on the bed.

"Think you can run away from me! Who the hell do you think you are?" her father yelled at her, slapping her once and hard. She fell to the ground and started crying more.

"I-I did-dn't do anything d-d-daddy!" she whimpered. He grabbed her by the hair and dragged her back up.

Everything froze. Then the scene was different.

"Where did you get that bruise?" her mother asked, pointing at her cheek.

"I already told you ! Dad!" she yelled.

"Don't use that tone with me! And stop blaming your father for everything! Good Lord, and I tried to raise a respectful child! How dare you! You little ungrateful, horrible, animal of a child! I don't know where I went wrong with you!" her mother yelled.

Sarah started crying again. Who was making her relive this? This was agony! Pure torture to have to go through again.

_Are you in love?_

Sarah looked for the voice. But she was still alone.

* * *

"Did you send us back here?" Kay asked Kurt.

"I did," Kurt replied.

"But why? Why to the 60's?" Lys asked.

"Because, I knew you could not do it alone. Sarah needs someone who she loves, someone to hold on to. I looked through all possibilities, and none matched like John Lennon," Kurt explained.

"But why did you-"

"Shh!" he cut Lys off. He looked around and then up, seeming to stare off in the distance.

"I cannot say. I must go now. We will meet again," he said, as he started to fade from view.

"WAIT!" Kay yelled, jumping at him.

"One thing, _don't tell the boys!"_ Kurt yelled before finally disappearing. Then she was falling. She and Lys were falling. She looked at the ground moving towards them quickly and then...

**THUD!**

They were awake!

Paul, George, and Ringo were crowding around them. Kay pushed past them and went to find Sarah.

"Sarah! Where is Sarah?" she asked paincked.

"John has her in hi-" Paul didn't get to finish the sentence. Kay was in John's room the minute he said the name.

There was Sarah, John running his fingers thorugh her hair while she cried in her sleep.

_"CARPE DIAM!" _Kay yelled loudly. Sarah's eyes snapped open. Then, they drooped in sadness and defeat.

"Kay. I had dreams. I had dreams about them," she said tiredly. John lifted the girl up to face him.

"Sarah..." he said. Then he hugged the girl, not letting go. Kay started crying as Paul and Lys walked in. She turned to Paul and put her head on his shoulder. Not knowing what to do, Paul put a comforting arm around the girl. Lys was standing in the other room, eyes wide and horrified. George cradled the girl in his arms, not knowing whta was wrong, but knowing he had to help.

And Ringo sat next to Sarah on John's bed, holding her hand and letting her squeeze it as much as she wanted.

That was when the mission began. The mission to save Sarah from herself.

* * *

**Whoa, uh intense.**

**R & R, please?**

**~Sarah**


	8. This Boy

**GUESS WHAT TODAY IS?**

**Yeah, I know it's Earth Day, but it's also my Birthday! YAY! I'M AN EARTH BABY! :)**

**Oh! And I never really explained the sleeping situations. The beach house in Miami has enough rooms for all of them to have seperate rooms. **

**Sorry!**

**Sarah**

* * *

"John."

His eyes opened lazily. Who was calling him in the middle of the night? He was gonna flip out on whoever it was! He turned on the light and saw a quite haunted-looking girl standing in his doorway. Her face was flushed and she looked as if she'd seen a ghost. His eyebrows knitted in frustration and confusion.

"What's wrong, luv?" he asked. She didn't answer. She just stared out into the distance, her blue eyes flickering around the room. He sighed and lifted the blankets.

"Come on," he said. She didn't move again. It was if she was glued down. He walked out of the bed and took her hand. He led her to the bed and put her in gently.

"Good night," he said loudly. No response. What was wrong with her? What happened?

"Havin' a nice conversation?"

He turned at the voice and saw Lys standing in the doorway, looking at him with a serious expression on her face.

"Your friend's malfunctioning," he said, pointing at Sarah. Lys nodded slowly and walked up to him. She only reached his chest, but the glare she gave him sent icy daggers through his veins.

"You listen to me, and you listen good," she hissed. "That girl over there has a lot of problems. She hasn't told you, but she does. Now, when we tell you what's going on, you better do everything in your power to protect her. Because if you AND Kurt are wrong, I will take both of you out. No one messes with her unless they wanna see me and Kay in their nightmares."

And with that, Lys left the room.

* * *

"Good morning sunshine! The Earth says hello!"

George walked out of his room sleeply, rubbing his eyes. He saw Sarah sitting happily on the couch, pencil poised in her hand and notebook balancing on her knee. He sort of mumbled and she laughed.

"Not a morning person?" she asked. He shook his head. She continued to sketch and he watched her.

"So, you play lead guitar?" he asked, his voice thick. She nodded.

"Yeah. I also play piano and clarinet. I'm a musician, so..." she said, trailing off. He nodded.

"Ahh." he responded. They sat in more silence for a while. Sarah stood up.

"Imma go out for a walk, okay?" she said. George nodded.

"Just be careful," he said.

She walked out of the room and shut the door. He leaned back on the couch. Maybe he could just sleep for a little longer...

* * *

Sarah walked out on the streets. She walked past all of the cold-faced people, on their way to work. But she was okay with being ignored.

_"Worthless."_

She looked around. Did someone just say that to her? No one looked up or even stopped to glance at her.

_"Bitch."_

She looked around again.

_"No one will ever love you."_

She recognized the voice now. It was like they were following her wherever she went. She started to run, dodging person after person.

_"Loser."_

"Stop..." she whispered.

_"Whore."_

"STOP!" she yelled. Then she slammed into someone. She looked up to see a tall, skinny man looking back down at her. He had a full head of blond hair, and a killer smile. Everything about him screamed SAFE and HOTT! until she met his eyes. His eyes were pale blue and sent ice down her veins, and not the pleasant kind either. She backed away.

"Need some help?" he said. His voice was medolic and attractive. He stuck out a hand. She grabbed it and more ice found it's way down her veins.

"Wh-who are you?" she asked. He grinned and his eyes crinkled up, making it look like he was about to kill her.

"My name is Truk. Spelled T-R-U-K. And you're Sarah, aren't you?" he asked. Sarah backed away again.

"How do you know my name?" she asked quietly. He stepped closer and trapped her against a wall.

"Oh, we know a lot about you," he replied with a half-smile.

* * *

Lys slammed the door behind her and walked out of her room. She had a crease in her eyebrows that showed she was mad or thinking hard. Or both. But she sat down and looked at Sarah's notebook. Then she grabbed it and ripped open the front cover. Then her gaze seemed to soften a little.

"Havin' a bad day, luv?" he asked. She looked at George curiously.

"George did you...did Sarah tell you anything...weird?" she asked.

"No, why?" he asked, raising one eyebrow. She sighed and then turned to him.

"We need to get the others up," she said. George eyed her curiously.

"Exscuse me miss, but have you ever faced the wrath of a tired Lennon?" he asked.

"No, but-"

"Then I suggest we don't wake them up no-"

"C'mon George we really need t-"

"Well why?"

Lys looked at George and pouted. She didn't know if she should tell him without Kay here... but then again... George scooted closer to her on the couch, noticing how adorable she looked when she pouted. Then she gave him an evil grin. She took a deep breath and hollered five words that would get all of them up.

"JOHN! THEY ATE YOUR CAKE!"

"What the FUCK did they do?"

"Cake?"

"Oh shit! Who ratted us out?"

"George! Little traitor..."

There were many sounds of crashing and banging, but all of them emerged from their rooms, looking anxious, angry, or scared. John looked at all of his bandmates.

"Did you EAT my CAKE after I told you NOT TO?" he yelled.

"IT WAS GEORGE'S IDEA!" Ringo yelled.

"DON'T PIN THIS ON ME!" George yelled.

"HEY!" Lys screamed. Everyone looked at her. She turned to Kay.

"Kay, I think we need to tell them. I think that's why we met Kurt in the first place," Lys said quietly. Kay looked frightened and then started pacing.

"Well, if we do tell them...I guess they're gonna find out anyway..." Kay said.

"Then it's settled?" Lys said. Kay nodded.

"Sit down," she demanded.

"Why?" John asked snarkily. Kay glared.

"This is no time for your fucking defiance John!" she snapped. He sat down without another word. Kay relaxed back into Paul's arms and looked a million years old when she said:

"It started when she was eight."

* * *

**Uh-OH! IMMA TELL THEM WHAT HAPPPENED!**

**Okay, so I just went to the BEST restraunt! It's called "Yellow Submarine," and it's totally Beatle themed! It's covered with Beatle EVERYTHING! AND IT HAS AMAZING FOOD! I'M SO HAPPPYYYY! :)**

**R & R, for my birthday! PWEASE! :)**

**~Sarah**


	9. I've Just Seen A Face

**OKAYY! NEXT CHAPTER! YIPPIEE!**

**I was gonna write fluff, and I think I nailed it! No? Well, not everyone can be Mandy! Sorry to disappoint! (Love you!) **

**~Sarah**

* * *

Sarah strides into the room happily. Her walk was a strange one, but quite pleasant. She walked into the room and everyone began staring at her. She opened her mouth to say something, but the words died on her lips as she took in their strange stares. Her eyebrows lifted in confusion.

"Uhh..." she started. As soon as she had said this, John Lennon was up on his feet and on his way towards her with a purpose. She got one look up at him before he kissed her. She was bewildered and didn't react at all. When he pulled away and grinned a Lennon grin at her, she lifted an eyebrow and cocked her head sideways.

"And what was THAT for?" she asked him. He shrugged and looked at her seriously.

"Way of making up, I guess," he responded. She blinked lazily and looked at Kay, who was perfectly content laying in Paul's arms, and Lys who was sitting up straight next to George and Ringo. _"Did they tell?"_ she wondered vaugley. She shrugged all her sucpicions off and faced everyone.

"Well, what're we gonna do today?" she asked. Paul, ever the overachiever, announced:

"Well, I think because we have a show tonight, we should go enjoy the beach while we can." Kay cleared her throat and went over to the window. She drew back the curtain to and waved everyone over. There, outside the window, were hundreds of girls with posters, pillows, anything Beatles.

"Well, there goes THAT idea," George said, plopping back down on the couch tiredly.

"Can't even get a day at the beach," Ringo said glumly. Lys looked up at the celing and her lips started moving as if she were talking. Her eyebrows creased in concentration.

"Uh-oh. I think Lys is exiting reality," John said. Sarah swatted him on his shoulder.

"No! She's just thinking really hard. Calculating. She does this in Calculus too," Sarah said.

"I got it!" Lys yelled out.

"Got what, darlin?" George asked.

"Does this beach house have a pool? We may not be able to go to the beach, but at least you boys can fill your desires to see us in bathing suits and we can still have SOME fun in the water," Lys explained. Sarah facepalmed.

"The thing is Lys, I didn't WANT John to see me in a bathing suit," Sarah explained.

"Oh, and why not?" John asked, moving closer.

"Well, it might give you ideas," Sarah answered. Kay rolled her eyes.

"Just do it," she said. Sarah gave up with a sigh and opened her arms.

"Then do you have any on hand?" she asked. Paul smiled softly and pointed at a room that was full of boys and girls clothes. Sarah waved the other two along and they all scampered into the room.

_"Why do they have all this stuff?"_ Sarah thought to herself, looking at a yellow two piece. _"And why do they only have two-pieces?"_

"For you," Kay says, holding out a purple and green two-piece to Lys. She blushes and runs into one of the closets in the closet to try it on. Sarah, being the brazen person she is, says "Aww, screw it. We're all girls," and changes with her back to Kay into a dark blue two-piece with silver stars on it. Kay finally decides on the rainbow bathing suit, perfectly content with her choice.

When all three of them walk out, all four of the Beatles eyes nearly popped out of their heads.

"Well, don't you girls look..." John started.

"Ravishing?" Paul finished. Lys blushed, for George was still staring at her.

"Go change!" Sarah yelled, slightly embarrased at being seen in a bathing suit. The four boys scampered off into their respective rooms. Lys looked a little shell-shocked.

"What's wrong, Lys?" Kay asked the girl.

"I-I think George was just...checking me out..." she said, her face turning scarlet. Sarah chuckled at her friend's embarrasment.

"Trust me, he was. But at least he's not throwing himself at ya, right? See, I gotta deal with Lennon," Sarah said. Lys grinned and pointed at the girl.

"Haha. You fail in your decisions," Lys said, showing off her straight teeth.

"Nice smile there, luv," Ringo said, exiting his room.

"'Ey Ringo!" Kay called out to him. He smiled at the girl and sat down on the couch, reaching for one of Sarah's famous cookies.

"Hey Rings. Do you believe in a love at first sight?" Sarah asked.

"Yes! I'm certain that it happens all the time!" he replied, mouth full of cookie.

"What do you see when you turn out the lights?" Kay asked, picking up on Sarah's drift.

"I can't tell you, but I know it's mine. What's with all the random questions?" Ringo replied.

"No reason," Sarah said, all three girls giggling. Ringo only had time to lift his eyebrow once before the other three burst out of their rooms. The ones in the living room looked a little taken aback, then settled back into the couches.

"Way to scare me outta my wits, James," Kay said, a sigh of relief escaping her lips.

"ROACH!" Paul yelled, pointing back in his room. Sarah was immediatley up on the couch, not daring to go anywhere near.

"No, not leaving now. His room is by the door. No roaches," Sarah said, holding her hands up to prove her point.

"C'mon Sarah, it's just a bug," Kay said, rolling her eyes. Sarah shook her head vigorusly.

"No! I am not setting foot near that thi-" She was interuppted by John throwing her over a shoulder and walking past Paul's room. He set her down gently at the front door.

"All better?" he asked. She gave him a look and turned to the others.

"Well? Comin' or not?" she asked, racing down the hallway, to the water she loved so much. Kay rolled her eyes at Sarah's display. She could be such a kid sometimes. Paul saluted John.

"I guess I must save her from the roach too!" he said, throwing an unsucpecting Kay over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down!" Kay yelled, laughing hard at the peoples' facial expressions. Getting to the pool was the easy part. Dealing with the boys there? No. Eventually, Lys and George were having a splash fight. And John decided to cannonball right next to Sarah, scaring her and causing her to drag him under the water, where he proceeded to pull the bow on the back of her bathing suit.

Kay was busy relaxing in the hot-tub with Ringo and Paul. They were just talking about life and all. And all was content for a while, ignoring the provoked screams of Sarah trying to re-tie her bathing suit.

Unfortunetly, these boys were the Beatles. And someone was always watching. That could mean paparazzi, which did end up chasing them away from the pool.

Sometimes, it could be something more sinister.

* * *

**Ummm...okay, maybe not EXACTLY fluff...but you knew where I was coming from! **

**R & R! Please? *Ringo eyes***

**~Sarah**


	10. Another Girl

**So, BeatleGeekTess is happily joining our family!**

**Everyone say hello...**

**Disclaimer: No! I will not stand for this! I DON WANNA ADMIT IT! :P**

**~Sarah**

* * *

Ellie knew of her mission.

She wasn't an animal, but not quite human. In fact, she probably wouldn't even be considered human at all. But that wasn't the point, was it? They looked the same as those ignorant beasts. Those destroyers. Those horrible, cruel creatures that dared to think they were the only lifeforms out there. What a selfish thought. They were one planet in a tiny solar system. One planet out of billions.

Of course, she didn't understand why they were taking base here for a while. Until recently. Until recently, she hadn't understood a single plan of Kurt's.

Now she understood.

The girl was here. And right when they had found her, she disappeared again. That lightning was suspicious. Very suspicious. And she was gone. Along with her protectors. They could have been anywhere, anyday, at any time.

Fortunately for her, she happened to find the right day rather fast. It was stupid of him to hide her in such an obvious place. They were famous at that time, so of course it would be easy to find out about their company.

But of course, this was a problem. If the girl fell in love with one of these...**beasts**...then it would be all over. Humans really do underestimate the power of love. Instead, they decide to give in to the powers of greed and sex...such empty powers. Something that will only hurt them in the end. Such a waste...

Of course, she was smarter than that though. As were her protectors. Saving themselves for the right person and surviving off the littlest money. They had to. They had no choice. With the careers they chose, they had to survive off the bare minimum. Of course, it wouldn't have been long before they hit it big. Before they were known everywhere. And then she would have to be hidden again. Some way.

The problem wasn't the fact that she could figure herself out at any moment. It was the fact that one of those musicians was probably wooing her right now. They'd probably kissed, maybe even more. But knowing the **princess**, she probably was still as innocent as she could be. And if she did...if she...**fell in love**..it would be hopeless. And it would be difficult for the male not to fall for her too. She knew this. Even if she didn't know the full extent of her power yet.

That was her mission. To stop love from occurring. They couldn't remove her from her past position. They couldn't make her go back to where she was. Those powers were rare to come by, and the only person who had them was on the other side. He'd make her stay there for as long as he could. Protecting her and trying to make the love grow. He would keep her there as long as he needed.

And god forbid Lucy get involved with this. She'd already caused enough problems for them. She'd protected the girl this long. Even if she had sent her to the worst place possible, it was all because she didn't want it to be easy. The princess couldn't be trusting. She couldn't let things happen easily. She had to have a temper. And some violence in her.

**She could not be a soft, mild princess. Not anymore. Not with these times up ahead.**

She had to feel a little empty. Like she didn't belong. She needed someone to fill the void. Lucy was clever. She had set this up from day one. Even if the girl never wanted a home like that...if she could take all that back, it was what was best for her right now. It was easier for her to fall, but not with the wrong person. It was harder for her to trust, and she could fight back.

Lucy was a smart one.

Well, she had to do her part. It was her time to shine and she wasn't going to waste it. Maybe she would become a general and control the troops. Of course, if the plan went as it was supposed to, there would be no need for a general. Kurt had given her this mission because he trusted her. He knew she'd do what she was supposed to.

Ellie closed her eyes and imagined herself dressed in a purple dress, like they had back in those days. And a blue paisley headband in her now wavy, mousy-brown hair. She sat herself up straight and looked at her skin. She closed her eyes and imagined herself, half English and half Navajo Indian. She looked back and saw the blessed tan that came naturally.

"Perfect," she said, a smile crawling across her lips and showing off her white teeth.

She sat on the floor and meditated. She took one deep breath in and breathed out again. She opened her golden eyes and looked across the busy streets of Miami. Pushing herself up from the ground, she went ahead to the airport to schedule her flight.

"You're in luck! There's one more flight back to London! But I'm afraid it's quite expensive, considering it is the Beatles' plane." The woman smiled apologetically.

"That's okay!" Ellie replied sweetly, handing the woman the correct amount of cash. She took her ticket and walked out.

Tomorrow was when the mission would begin. For now, she would rest.

* * *

**Yeah. O.O **

**Pretty intense! RxR!**

**Please?**

**~Sarah**


	11. Strawberry Fields Forever

**So...I haven't updated...in forever. Sorry**

**~Sarah**

* * *

A cloud passed by.

That's all her eyes dared to watch. I perfect, white cloud flowing in the blue skies.

"Get up," a voice snarled at her. She refused to move. She was done, she had given up. There was nothing she could do now and she knew that. She refused to struggle the last few minutes of her life.

Red tinted the cream coloured clouds. She blinked and let her eyes travel the sky, searching for something. And, a strange event for the middle of the day, a star caught her eye. Barely visible next to the sun's rays, sparkled in a hidden beauty.

It reminded here of the eyes next to her, lifeless. Those eyes had stared at her, easing her fears only hours ago. Full of life, of youth. Of ambitions and dreams and hopes. And it was her fault those ambitions and dreams wouldn't come true.

_It isn't your fault._

It wasn't the fact that she could see her own blood pooling around her. That didn't motivate her. Isn't wasn't the cruel voice she knew was still in the room. It wasn't the person she knew was calling her. She had given up already.

No, it was the sparkle in those lifeless eyes.

Like that star.

Oh.

Even in death, they were alive.

Oh.

She had a chance.

Suddenly she wasn't okay with this. She wasn't ready to die yet. She had a purpose and she was going to do her damn best. How dare she almost give up? Had she learned nothing? This was the only chance she got and she was gonna live as long as she could.

She heard a cruel laugh and footsteps going away.

With a heaving breath and a slight cough, she pushed her hands under her body and laid there. Even that little bit of movement was a struggle. She couldn't do this. She was doomed. She had failed everyone.

_When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me._

It floated through the air. They tune was sweet, soft. The voice singing the words equally as sweet. She closed her eyes, listening to the melody.

_Speaking words of wisdom- Let it be._

She took a deep breath and pushed herself up. She bit her lip to muffle the scream of agony trying to escape her. With a shaking breath she stood up. A ragged breath escaped and she glanced around the room. Seeing, the light of human life, a sight only she could see, she followed it.

_I'm still with you, don't worry. Only in your head._

She nodded, rushing. Her bare feet touched the stone tiles and she closed her eyes and stopped, pulling up a map in her head. Another useful power, she decided.

Following the tunnel, she saw the ceiling was missing almost everywhere. That would explain the sky shining in on her.

With a deep breath, she saw her captor, her evil traitor.

That man had told her that she could do anything. That she'd be able to save everyone if she came here. She was supposed to save her lover, and her protected.

The one she was made to protect was chained to the wall, pure hatred spilling out through her ewyes. Glaring at the man that should have killed her.

"You lied to everyone," the chained girl hissed.

"I had to. Otherwise I wouldn't have been able to catch you, princess," the man sneered. The girl spat at him, which he quickly dodged.

"I had to win this war, dear," he said.

"Don't you dare call me dear," she hissed back. The girl's anger was shown everywhere. Energy flowed through her tiny body, fighting the chains.

She was prepared to stab that man in the back. That man had almost killed her. She prepared to ponce on him, pulling out the silver knife that had been given to her as a present by the same man that had tried to kill her.

_Wait._

She hissed slightly, but obeyed the voice.

_He can sense you if you get too close. Remember that._

The girl in the chains was untouched.

"If you win this war, I would have failed. And I refuse to let that happen. You were the one that made the mistake of keeping me alive. I'm still in love and he's still alive," she snarled.

"Not until Ellie gets him."

"She wouldn't!" she screeched.

The man only smirked.

Ellie...

**What is it?**

Don't you dare kill him.

**I wasn't planning on it. I changed, honey, don't worry. But for now I'm going to have to pretend I'm still working for the bad guys. I'm going to find him. He still thinks I'm working for the bad guys.**

Does he? Make sure he's safe. Okay Ellie?

**I'm working on it. Don't worry, he'll be safe until we can save her.**

Okay. You better not let me down.

**I won't. Are the others okay?**

I think Paul is dead. He might still have a little left in him.

**Well hurry and take him to Strawberry Fields. That's where Lucy is.**

Do you think Lucy can save him?

**I dunno. She may say she can't, she may say she can. But it's worth a try. No hospital could save him now.**

Okay. Ellie?

**Yeah?**

What about Sarah?

**She'll be fine. He wouldn't dare hurt her.**

Good luck.

**You too.**

Ellie left her head and she quickly ran back to Paul. She touched his chest and closed her eyes, touching her forehead.

"Let me take you down, cause I'm meeting Lucy in Strawberry Fields."

The stone turned to grass and long blonde hair flying in the wind. Strawberries were everywhere, littering the ground. They squished under her feet.

"Lucy-"

"The only way I can save him is if I have some more glass onions."

She quickly handed her some og the little glass beads.

"I'll see what I can do," Lucy said, her eyes flashing different colours and leaving her overwhelmed.

She watched as Lucy's hair changed to black as she worked over the boy that had been smiling beautifully only hours before.

* * *

**I know you're prolly confused, but I'll explain in the next few chappies ;)**

**RxR plzzzz!**

**~Sarah**


	12. I'm Only Sleeping

**So...I haven't updated...in forever. Still. I'm just...not inspired I guess**

**~Sarah**

* * *

He glanced at her. The girl in the back row with the dark hair and tan skin. She was something.

He sighed and turned back around. No, he didn't wanna see Paul and Kay in a deep conversation. He didn't wanna see George making Lys blush and tilting her face up to meet his eyes.

And of all the horrid sights, he did NOT wanna see Sarah sleeping soundly with her head on LENNON'S shoulder. Did she not know how dangerous that was? I mean, sure he was passed out too...for now.

She looked so peaceful in her sleep. Not the haunted look that graced her eyes, even in the happiest of smiles. You could always see a sad glint. Like how people thought he was sad when he was actually neutral. That look. In fact...her eyes were pretty much the same size...

Wait, why is he thinking about eyes now? He's not a bird! He sighed and toyed with the idea of pouring water on them. However, that'd be just plain cruel. To Sarah at least. The girl barely got rest as it is from Lennon and insomnia. Not a good mix.

He looked over at the exact moment to see Paul pressing a kiss to Kay's cheek and her blushing and grinning like an idiot. Ugh.

* * *

Ellie looked up. The blue-eyed one. That was him. The one she had to go after. He was crucial in this plot. She'd use him. And once his use was over, she'd discard him. Like the others. She didn't think she'd have to do much. He looked desperate and lonely as it is. And with Kurt in mind, she had to do something quickly.

She knew where the flat was of course. She just needed something that would make them take her in. She surveyed the protectors. A flaw of the princess was that she wouldn't leave one behind. If anything happened to one of those protectors...

She looked. There was the sassy one with short hair, or the quiet one with glasses. The sassy one could probably find her way out of it. No, she was sure she could. The quiet one however...

Well, she'd do fine.

* * *

John woke up with a weight on his shoulder.

"The fuck?" he said sleepily, angrily. Ringo shot him a glare and John looked over at the girl's head on his shoulders.

"Do anything and you die, Lennon," Ringo hissed under his breath. John shot him a smirk and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Like what Rings?" he made a suggestive pose. Ringo just glared at him. He suddenly got a hard smack in the head.

"Ow! Ey!" he yelled, Kay smirking down at him.

"Hands off Lennon," she hissed.

"She fell asleep on _ me_," he growled back.

By this time, Sarah had awoken. He eyes were half open in that I-just-woke-up-from-epic-sleep way. She glanced around and cuddled John.

"Penguinnn~~~" she murmured before falling back asleep. John only smirked at them.

"She wants me," he said, laying a hand in her hair. Kay glared at him.

"You want another smack Lennon? I can give you more if you please."

"What? She does!" his hand slid near an unpleasant place.

"Hands off, Lennon."

They glared at each other a moment, both stubborn and neither willing to back down. Kaila was ready to strike at any moment, he knew. The fire was dancing in her eyes, ready to burn him at any second. He could almost feel his hand burning where his hand was placed on Sarah. It was getting hotter and hotter. Maybe he should just let- OW FUCK.

He pulled his burning hand away, turning to look at the palm where blisters were forming. All three- Kay, Ringo, and John-stared in disbelief at his hand. It was read with many small, little blisters.

He looked back up, in anger, at Kay.

"What the fuck did you do?" he yelled at her.

"Nothing! I was all the way over here!"

"Well you had to have done something," he hissed at her.

"Calm down Jo-" Ringo started.

"You stay out of this Ritch," he snarled at him.

Lys looked over, sensing a disturbance in the force. George folloed.

"Everyone alright?" she asked. She then gasped at the sight of John's burnt hand.

"Hey! Be nice!" Kay snapped at him, ignoring Lys.

"What the hell is going on here?"

All five heads turned at the voice. Sarah's wide blue eyes were swimming with sleep and confusion.

"Nothing," Kay hissed. Sarah, slightly startled by the hostility, took a look at the man next to her. His face was contorted in pain and fury as he glared at his hand. She looked up at the faces around her.

"Kay..."

"I didn't do anything Sarah! Don't blame it on me!" Kay hissed.

"Well you've had problems with anger before!" Sarah snapped back.

"At least I didn't beat a guy to a bloody pulp!" Kay snarled at her, before immediately regretting her words.

"Shit Sarah..."

"WE decided not to mention that and I was only doing it to protect you! I'm SO sorry!" Sarah said.

There was silence, all from the occasional grumbles of John.

"She didn't touch him. One minute his hand was...ahem...on your...shoulder? And the next, it was blistering," Ringo said, with a little blush. Sarah usually would have noticed it, but instead she was focusing on John's hand.

Ellie took this chance to watch, as none of them were paying attention. To see Her power.

"Lemme see..." Sarah murmured, taking John's hand carefully. Leaning down, she kissed it softly.

As soon as her lips left his skin, he felt waves of cool running through it. In the blink of an eye, his hands were back to normal, blister-free and as good as new.

Ellie bit her lip. She was afraid of this.

They all managed to look stunned at the perfect hand.

They all locked eyes for a moment, before just going back to their seats. No one talked, touched, or even acknowledged each other until they all got off to go on the taxi home.

* * *

**RxR please! :D**

**~Sarah **


End file.
